Sorpresas
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Cuando James decide casarse con su novia, se da cuenta que es hora de que sus padres, Harry y Draco, conozcan a los padres de su novia. Grande será la sorpresa para Harry y Draco cuando descubran quiénes serán sus consuegros.


**Amaya: Hola a todos, bueno que puedo decir, la verdad es que esta idea llego de la nada y no quería irse (sonríe).**

**Erika: además de que cuando me conto la idea no deje de insistirle para que la publicara.**

**Amaya: (suspira) de verdad, Erika es un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo propone, sabía que no debía contarle la idea jajaja.**

**Alex: a mí me pareció buena la idea, a pesar de que será un fic cortó.**

**Amaya: si, en realidad no tendrá más d capítulos.**

**Erika: como saben los personajes no son nuestros, son de J.K Rowling.**

**Amaya: eso sí, la historia es sacada totalmente de mi mente.**

**Alex: Y ahora a leer.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era un hermoso día de abril, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y la gente caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles.

Pero nuestra historia está centrada en la mansión Potter, más específicamente en las personas que Vivian en dicho hogar, en ese momento dentro de la mansión solo se encontraban tres personas, Harry Potter y sus esposo Draco Malfoy, junto con su hijo James. Los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala mirándose unos a otros.

–Entonces…quieres presentarnos a los padres de Ygraine.

Draco fue el primero en romper aquel silencio, mirando a su hijo con una ceja levantada.

–Así es papi, tu sabes que Ygraine y yo llevamos tres años juntos y la verdad quiero pedirle matrimonio, pero me gustaría que estuvieran presentes ustedes y los padres de Ygraine.

– ¿Tu decidiste eso?

Pregunto Harry mirando a su hijo con clara muestra de escepticismo.

–En realidad fue Ygraine quien sugirió la idea, dijo que si no lo hacia los más probable era que su padre se molestara mucho y además creo que ya es hora de que conozcan a la que pronto será también mi familia.

– ¿Y cuando iríamos?

–Bueno ella lamo a sus padres y le dijeron que podría ser mañana.

Harry y Draco se miraron para luego asentir hacia su hijo.

–Pero antes, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirles antes de que los conozcan. Ustedes saben que Ygraine tiene magia y saben también que nunca fue a ningún colegio de magia.

–Lo cual es un tanto curioso pues puede controlar su magia a la perfección-dijo Draco.

–A eso voy, verán ella al igual que yo tiene dos padres, y uno de ellos es un mago.

–Eso nunca nos los contaste.

–Es porque me entere hace unos meses, yo creí que era adoptada, siempre me hablaba de sus padres y sus hermanos, pero nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle algo más, hasta hace unos meses cuando conocí a uno de sus padres me di cuenta que el parecido era demasiado, cuando le pregunte me conto que eran sus padres biológicos y que uno de ellos, el cual yo creí que era solo un medico, es también mago y que el igual que ella su papá no había ido a ningún colegio para estudiar sobre la magia.

Ambos adultos lo miraron con duda.

–Yo también tuve dudas, pero cuando supe quien era su papá lo entendí. Su otro padre sin embargo es un muggle.

Miro a su rubio padre abrir la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero lo interrumpió.

–Por ahora es todo lo que les diré, quiero que los conozcan en persona, si yo les dijera quienes son no me lo creerían, de hecho cuando Ygraine me conto quienes eran sus padres no le creí, pero cuando los conocí y hable con ellos me di cuenta que ella me decía la verdad, y más aun después de conocer a sus "tíos".

Hizo comillas con los dedos en esta última palabra antes de levantarse y sonreír con cierto misterio hacia sus padres.

–Voy a terminar de hacer mis maletas.

– ¿Maletas?

–Oh se me olvido decirles, Ygraine quiere que pasemos unos días con su familia, ya saben para que podamos conocer a todos.

Salió de la habitación con tranquilidad. Ambos padres se miraron uno a otro. La curiosidad por saber quiénes eras los padres de aquella chica era demasiada, pero al parecer tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para conocer la verdad.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Amaya: si ya sé que esta cortito, pero es que quería dejarlo en sorpresa jiji.**

**Erika: esperamos que les haya llamado la atención el fic.**

**Alex: como dijimos no será muy largo.**

**Amaya: díganme ¿alguien se hace una idea de quienes podrían ser los padres de Ygraine? Nosotros tres sabes a la perfección quienes son, obvio, pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a los padres de la chica y sus "tíos". Y si alguno acierta en quienes son sus padres los pondré en el fic (ríe) enserio el primero que acierte quienes son los padres de Ygraine lo pondré en el fic como un hermano/a de Ygraine. **

**Erika: trataremos de no tardar en actualizar.**

**Alex: y esperaremos sus Reviews, con dudas, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc.**

**Erika: las amenazas de muerte, cartas explosivas y demás están prohibidas.**

**Amaya: oh por cierto para quien tenga duda en este fic James, Albus, Scorpius y Lily son hijos de biológicos de Harry y Draco, y James tiene 25 años. Solo lo digo por si a alguien le quedo la duda. Pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
